Harry Potter and the Year of Craziness
by Artex459
Summary: Dumbles wants harry to teach after the DA soulbonds herritage and whatnot super!harry good!snape evil!dumbledore rating may change i suck at summeries just read! (Please) :) harry/daphne neville/tracey
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fic, please don't kill me.

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter only this story

"What?"

Harry Potter was confused. He was sitting across from the headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school he had been going to for the past 5 years of his life. Of course, he had been a student, but that, apparently, was about to change.

"After what I saw last year, with you leading the DA, I want you to teach here. I feel like you'd do just fine and it'd be beneficial for the students." the headmaster explained.

There was a long pause as Harry thought about it. He had liked teaching the class, and the members did do exceptionally well that year...

"What about me, how will I keep taking the class?" he replied

"I'll have professor snape-"

"NO!" Harry yelled

"I don't think I understand." Dumbledore said politely

 _'Damnit, I have to reset the spell'_ Dumbledore had been placing all different kinds of spells on Harry from mental blockers to magic blockers on harry ever since the night his parents died just like he had planned.

"All that sorry excuse for a wizard ever did was hate me, ever since I've known him! I asked how i'd keep taking the class not torture!"

"Surly he isn't that ba-"

"Don't give me that crap! Yes he was!"

"Okay, just calm down. I'll arrange for Professor flitwick to teach you."

"Alright...I'll do it"

"Splendid! The Professors meet every year at the front of the train. Please meet us there and remember to make your syllabus and turn it in to me."

"Okay, have a nice day professor." Harry said as he turned to leave.

When he was turned around Dumbledore fired a spell at him, but Harry bent down to tie his shoe. The spell he had fired was very magically taxing, and he would need another 10 seconds to fire it again. Just as he was ready to fire it again, Harry walked out of the office and the spell hit the door.

"DAMNIT!"

Harry came back in to see if he was okay."Are you okay Professor?"

"Yes I am fine, just dropped a lemon drop." he lied with a smile.

"Okay, bye." Harry said and left.

Harry was sitting on his bed at his relatives' house.

 _'Why do they hate me so much, what did I do to them?'_ Harry thought.

' _I mean, yeah i'm a wizard, but that shouldn't be enough to completely hate my guts, should it? I tried to be nice to them when I was little, but all they did was hate me even more!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a regal looking owl tapping on his window. He got up to open the window and noticed it was a gringotts owl. _'i've never gotten a gringotts owl before.'_

when he touched the letter he felt a sharp sting on his thumb. "ow!" he noticed the letter flashed red, then green, then yellow, then blue, then it just glowed before it stopped. He cautiously opened the letter and read:

 _Dear Lord Potter_

 _Since today is your birthday, you can now be officially emancipated and receive your heritage of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Emrys. We would like to met as soon as possible._

 _Sincerly, Ripclaw, Manager of heritage._

"What?"

For the second time that day, Harry potter was dumbfounded. His mind was racing with thoughts, including, ' _how am I lord potter?'_ , _'How could I forget today is my birthday?'_ , _'there's no way i'm the heir of all those houses.'_ , and _'What house is Emrys?'_

He quickly wrote a reply saying that he would be able to met tomorrow at 3 am.

' _what kind of summer is this?'_

AN: Is this too short? Is it good? is it bad? please review and tell me. thanks!


	2. kind of clichè rituals

AN: Thanks annasfanfic, It might get more interesting this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly

Daphne Greengrass never had a boring summer. She usually went shopping, swimming, horse riding, and stuff like that. But for some reason, this summer was just boring. All she had to do was sit around and think of a certain green-eyed wizard. She and Harry had been secretly friends for the past two years. They had kept it a secret so people like Malfoy wouldn't go berserk on them, and to be honest, she was getting tired of it. Being friends with Harry? She was actually enjoying it, even though he could be a bit thick some times. She was getting tired of keeping it a secret. For the last year she began to feel more than friendly feeling for him, but was too scared to tell him. She got up to get a licorice wand when she noticed a black owl, with yellow eyes at the window. She went to get the letter and when she did it glowed for a second and a gringotts seal appeared on it. it read:

 _Dear Ms. Greengrass_

 _We would like to meet you at the closest time possible to discuss somethings._

 _Sincerely... Ripclaw_

She told her parents and replied that she would be available at 4:00.

 _''wonder what that was about'_ she thought

* * *

 **The next day**

Harry flooed to The Leaking Cauldron and promptly fell on his face.

"I hate Flooing" he said and made his way to Gringotts. As he walked up to the teller, the goblins started staring at him ' _wonder what their problem is_ ' He thought.

"Excuse me?" He said to the teller

"What is it!?" the teller said then looked at harry, His eyes went wide."I'm so sorry my lord! you must be here to meet Ripclaw. I'll tell him you're here immediately.

' _What is wrong with everyone today!?_ ' Harry thought.

"M'lord, how are you today?"

"Hello Ripclaw, why is every one calling me a lord and stuff?"

"Well that would be because you are the heir of Merlin"

"... w-w-w-what!?"

 _'DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I JUST_ _BE NORMAL!?'_ Harry thought.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Ripclaw said as harry followed him to his office.

"Well m'Lo-"

"Please, just call me harry."

"Okay Harry, well i'm sure you have many questions..."

Ripclaw explained every thing to Harry. Apparently, he was the heir of hogwarts, the heir of merlin, and had 11 spells on him. Right now they were in a room where they would take them off, they were standing in front of a veil-of-death looking thing. Harry remembered when his God father was almost blasted through one, but Harry accioed him out of the way.

' _thank Merlin for summoning charms.'_ He thought.

"... So all I have to do is jump through this thing, and all the curses will be broken?" Harry asked

"Precisely, also it will hurt, a lot and you will probably black out from the magic."

"Oh, great."

' _Ok Harry, one... two... three!'_

* * *

As he landed on the other side, he felt immense pain. The room started to shake and he started to glow as magic and lightning surrounded him. He gritted his teeth but as soon as it came it went away, and all he saw was black.

He woke up two minuets later and felt... good, he had never felt better actually. He looked to his left and saw his glasses there, broken. As he was about to repair them he realized he could see perfectly without them.

' _What the hell?'_ He thought

"I see you're awake Mr. Potter. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I can do anything."

"Good, that should be expected."

Harry stood up to see Ripclaw and noticed something.

"Have you gotten shorter Ripclaw?"

"No sir but I think you have gotten... bigger."

"Could I have a mirror?"

"Of course."

When Ripclaw conjured a mirror and Harry looked into it, he almost jumped back. He was at least 6 inches taller, not only did he fill out, he was muscular, but not buff (thankfully), his scar was pretty much gone, his eyes glowed a little, but the most surprising thing was that his hair was now... blond!? (AN:look at my profile pic to see what he looks like).

"a-wa-de-uh-what the hell!?"

Ripclaw checked his watch and saw that it was 3:55.

"Come, I have another guest."

"Okay?"

* * *

When they were back at his office Harry saw a beautiful girl with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Daph?" Harry said/asked.

"Harry!"

She jumped up to hug him and realized something was different.

"You dyed your hair? And worked out, and grew? What kind of growth spert did you have!?" She asked.

"A ritual involved one. Let me explain."

For the next few minuets harry explained every thing that happened, and Daphne was gobsmacked.

"... and that's why I look like this"

"...oh."

"oh?"

"Yeah."

"You're as nonchalant as ever. Anyways why are you here?"

"That would be because you two, have a soul bond."

"... What?"

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry about the late chapter, I was really busy between school and traveling, and sleep, I didn't have any time. anyways was it good? Was it bad? review and tell me. Bye!


	3. SURPRISE!

AN: Thank you Vi38, stay awesome.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, you're crazy. Everything Harry potter except this story belongs to J. K. Rowling.

"What's a soulbond?" Harry asked.

"A soulbond is when magic it's self chooses two people to be together. The last people known to have a soulbond were Godric gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." Ripclaw said.

"So you're telling me, that me and daphne, were destined to be together by magic?"

"Yep, and marry."

"... Somehow I don't have a problem with that."

"Me niether." Daphne cut in.

"That would be because of the soulbond. Have you two ever had a strong desire to be in some kind of physical contact? Be it just to hold hands?

They both blushed. "Y-Yeah, all the time actually."

"That's because of the soulbond. Now, you can read this book if you want to know more, i'm afraid I have plenty other things to do with little time." Ripclaw said as he handed them each really old looking books.

"Now on to business, Mr. Potter if you would please prick your finger with this needle and then drop some blood onto this piece of paper."

When Harry did, some words started appearing on the paper, it said:

Harry James Potter

b. 13 July 1980

Head of Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Emrys

Abilities: Multi-Animagus, Charms Mastery, Defense Mastery, Transfiguration Mastery, Parseltoungue, Light Mage, Swordsmanship, wind elemental, earth elemental, metamorphagus

Amount of money:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter: 356, 872, 316 Galleons, 10,554 Sickles, 9, 678 Knuts

Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindore: 649, 968, 459 Galleons, 19, 874 Sickles, 9, 769 Knuts

Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin: 638, 892, 342 Galleons, 17,456 Sickles, 8, 746 Knuts

Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw: 654, 882, 458 Galleons, 18, 734 Sickles, 10, 231 Knuts

Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff: 594, 874, 873 Galleons, 17, 655 Sickles, 9, 435 Knuts

Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys: 4, 768, 332, 647 Galleons, 23, 684 Sickles, 11, 764 Knuts

Total Amount: 7, 663, 823, 095 Galleons, 107, 957 Sickles, 60, 332 Knuts

Properties: Hogwarts Castle, Emrys Castle, Potter Estate, Godric's Hollow, etc.

To say Harry was shocked was a gross understatement. He just found out that he had the power's of a god, had so much money that his great, great, great, great, great grand children wouldn't have to work a day in their lives, and that he owned two castles, a mansion, and a town!?

"Why is there an etc. on properties?" was the first thing Harry said after two long minuets.

"Because there're too many to read." Ripclaw answered.

"Okay, i'm gonna go take a breather." harry said as he got up, and stumbled his way outside.

"I'm gonna go see if he's alright." Daphne said

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

When Harry finally woke up, he was confused. He looked around and realized, this wasn't his room.

"Where am I?" He thought to him self.

"My room." A voice to his right said.

He looked to his right and saw Daphne sitting there and started chuckling.

"What's so funny ?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't expect your room to be so..."

"So what?"

"...girly?"

"I'll have you know that this room is not girly." she said as a matter of factually.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am su-"

They were interrupted by the sound of a portkey, and a red haired girl looking to be only a little older than Daphne stood up.

"DAPHHHnee... WHAT THE HELL IS POTTER DOING HERE?!" Tracey Davis yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Daphne yelled back.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE PORTKEYING DIRECTLY INTO YOUR ROOM BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE GETTING HARASSED BY YOUR ELVES!"

"ooooooh... yeah I forgot about that."

"TO HELL WITH THAT WHAT IS POTTER DOING HERE!?"

"Me and him are soul bonded."

"Damnit Daph do you have to be so blunt with everything?"

..."WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

AN: I am terribly sorry about the super late update, long story short: school was kicking my ass, but then I started kicking school's ass, and now it's summer break so i'll try to post more again i'm sorry.

AN2: Did you like it? did you hate it? was it perfect? review and tell me, BYE (:


	4. Authors note (lol duces)

Hello there, you're probably wondering why there's no chapter, and the answer for that is that I simply lost interest in this story. Therefore, I am abandoning this story. If you've been anticipating the return of this, I sincerely apologize. If you, for some reason, want to pick this story up, then feel completely free to do so. I will probably create another story soon after this, that I hope goes much better than this one. anyways, Farewell!

-Artex459


End file.
